1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques for displaying right-eye images and left-eye images that have been made disparate from each other so that a viewer senses a stereoscopic image.
2. Related Art
In the past, a frame-sequential stereoscopic scheme that displays right-eye images and left-eye images alternately through time division has been proposed. With this scheme, crosstalk, in which the right-eye image and the left-eye image become intermixed, occurs during an interval in which one of the right-eye image and the left-eye image is rewritten by the other side; when a viewer sees the image, it is difficult for him or her to clearly recognize that image as a stereoscopic image.
In order to solve this problem, JP-A-2001-54143, for example, discloses a technique in which crosstalk from a left-eye image is corrected in advance when a right-eye image is displayed and crosstalk from a right-eye image is corrected in advance when a left-eye image is displayed.
In the case where liquid crystals are used for a display apparatus that displays an image, the transmissibility of the liquid crystals changes gradually. For this reason, crosstalk cannot be sufficiently suppressed even with the aforementioned correction. Accordingly, JP-A-2009-25436 proposes a technique in which, during the interval in which one of a right-eye image and a left-eye image is rewritten by the other side (or in other words, an interval in which the right-eye image and the left-eye image are intermixed), both a right-eye shutter and a left-eye shutter in stereoscopic eyewear are set to a closed state so that the viewer does not see an image.
However, with the technique disclosed in JP-A-2009-25436, the interval in which the user can actually see the image is limited to the latter halves of the respective right unit interval and left unit interval (that is to say, is limited to be approximately half of the interval). Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to ensure sufficient brightness in the displayed image.